onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 6
Volume 6 is titled "The Oath". Cover and Volume Illustration The cover is black, the title is bright green and the author's name is in white. Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Zoro are posing on white stone stairs, all dressed in black formal clothing. A black cat can be seen, sitting on the railing and in the background somebody sprayed "Neigbours" on the wall. Author's Notes |} Chapters *045. Sanji refuses to leave the restaurant to become a pirate. Gin departs to rejoin his crew. Later when the other Straw Hats arrive to eat, as Sanji tries to impress Nami, the owner Zeff reveals he supports the idea of Sanji leaving the Baratie. *046. Angry with Zeff after Zeff points out his bad habits as a reason why he should leave, Sanji makes it clear he has no intention to. Sanji then continues to show-off in front of Nami. Two days after Gin's departure, Don Krieg arrives. *047. Krieg wants to claim the Baratie. The cooks fight him but fail. Zeff agrees to provide Krieg and his crew with food. Krieg recognizes Zeff as a former pirate. *048. Don Krieg wants to steal Zeffs journal but the Baratie chefs are ready to protect their restaurant as well as Luffy, not wanting Krieg to steal his dream, with Zoro and Usopp there with him. During this time it is revealed that "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk is the reason why Krieg abandoned the Grand Line. *049. Mihawk's arrival draws near and it is revealed he is the same person Zoro is searching for, for Zoro to become the best swordsman. Mihawk arrives and destroys Krieg's ship, and while worrying about Nami, Johhny, and Yosaku, Luffy and the others learn from the two bounty hunters that Nami betrayed the crew and stole the Going Merry. *050. Zoro challenges Mihawk for the sake of his dream. *051. Zoro against Mihawk. However it becomes clear that Zoro is completely outmatched against Mihawk as his two regular swords are destroyed and he falls into the sea. *052. Despite Zoro wishing to die for his failure, Mihawk reveals that he intentionally spared Zoro so Zoro can improve on his skills so they could fight again. After being rescued by Johnny and Yosaku, Zoro vows never to lose again before passing out, as they and Usopp depart to head after Nami. *053. . Luffy and Zeff make a deal to have Luffys debt repaid if he helps them against Don Krieg. Don Kriegs forces attack. Here Sanjis true strength is revealed when he stops one of the Baratie's weapons from accidentally harming the restaurant. SBS Notes * Details about Jango's past and how eating part of a mushroom that grew on his chin gave him his powers. * Pandaman is acknowledged for the first time by Oda. * Nami's measurements. * Morgan is revealed to be the Marine who captured the fake Kuro and an explanation about how the fake Kuro lead to Morgan becoming a Lieutenant Commander of the Marines. Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume Extras Volume Changes Trivia * This volume's cover art is directly reproduced from Chapter 45's; it is, to date, the only volume to reuse prior cover art. External Links References Site Navigation ca:Volum 6 pl:Tom 6 Category:One Piece Volumes